Tucker's Wedding
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: It's Tucker's Wedding Day and Danny is his Best Man, but who is Tucker marrying?


**This one is rated K, and no I still don't own Danny Phantom or the related characters, darn it!**

** This used to be part of Blood Shot One Shots, but I decided it deserved to stand on it's own.  
**

Tucker's Wedding

Tucker Foley took a deep breath as he straightened his tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He hated being without his hat. He felt almost naked. He was nervous enough as it is. Yes, even after all these years, Tucker Foley, techno geek still wore a red beret. Or as his fiancée called it, "That damnable rag on his head!" He smiled a little then turned to his best friend, his best man, Danny Fenton.

Danny was lounging in a chair eating peanuts and rumpling his tux. Tucker shook his head, then gave his friend a pointed look and handed him a comb.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Danny asked as he sat up and brushed the peanut shells from his lap. Tucker frowned.

"Are you sure," Tucker started. "That you aren't really freaked out about me marrying her?"

Danny stood and walked to the mirror. He looked at his hair then back at Tucker. "You love her right?"

"Yeah," Tucker answered.

"Then what should it matter what I think?" Danny asked as he tried to comb his hair.

"I know how you felt about her in high school," Tucker started. "And…" he stopped as the door opened and his other life long best friend popped in her head.

"Don't worry," she said as she walked into the room. "It's not time yet." She looked at Danny then smirked as she walked forward and took the comb out of his hand and began trying to fix his hair.

"You should have gotten a hair cut like I told you," she scolded teasingly. Danny only smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"As I was saying," Tucker started again. "I know how you felt about her in high school. I know how she felt about you…I."

"You mean half of him," Sam interrupted. She shot Tucker a worried look.

"Okay half of him," Tucker amended. "But still…"

Sam started trying to brush the rest of the peanut shells from Danny's suit then attempted to straightened the wrinkles. Tucker watched in amusement for a moment.

"Tuck," Danny said as he submitted himself to Sam's straightening up of his person. "It's a little late to be asking me how I feel about you getting married. Are you having cold feet or something?"

"No," Tucker said as his eyes widened and he shook his head. "I'm just feeling a little nervous." He looked again at Sam who had returned her attention to Danny's hair.

"I need some gel or something," she said absently. "Otherwise it just sticks up."

Tucker grinned. "Yeah so when are you two going to give in, accept that you're in love with each other and get it over with? I mean really you guys act like you're married or something" Sam stepped away from Danny like she'd been burned and Danny grinned.

"I've told her the same thing," Danny said as he looked at Sam. "But she doesn't believe me."

Sam blushed and cleared her throat. "I need to get some hair gel," she said quickly. "I think the bride might have some." With that she turned and ran from the room. Danny chuckled then looked at Tucker who was staring at his best man in shock.

"When did this happen?" Tucker asked as he resisted the urge to sit down.

"Last night," Danny answered as he continued to grin. "But she insisted that I had too much Champaign, so I didn't really mean what I said."

"Wow," Tucker said in amazement. "Did you kiss her?"

Danny smiled roguishly. "Of course," he answered then frowned. "But she still won't believe I love her as much as I do."

"She does love you," Tucker told his friend softly. "She has since ninth grade. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No," Danny said his expression filled with amusement. "I think I can handle things." He opened his mouth to say more but Sam came back in the room with a can of mousse. She ordered Danny to sit then started working on his hair.

"So," Tucker started where he left off. "When are you getting married Sam?"

Sam stilled and looked at Tucker in shock and Danny went pale. "I don't believe in marriage," she said stiffly, then smacked Danny as he started laughing. "It's an archaic tradition that in the face of changing sociological mores, has become obsolete."

"Oh please," Danny said as he attempted to take the comb from her hand. "I know you don't really believe that Sammy." She smiled at Danny as she socked his arm. He smiled back and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"The romantic tension between the two of you is so thick you can cut it with a knife," he said, then stifled his laughter as he watched Sam fixing Danny's hair. "You two really need to do something about it. I've been watching you both flirt since the ninth grade, enough is enough."

"Stop trying to play match maker!" Sam growled. She looked at Danny and smiled as he stuck out his tongue at her.

A knock sounded on the door and everyone nearly jumped from their skin. Tucker called for them to come in. Valerie Grey poked her head into the room. She looked at Tucker and smiled.

"You look handsome," she remarked then looked at Danny and Sam. She made an amused face and pressed her lips together.

"Sam?" she asked trying not to crack up. "When you asked to borrow mousse…" she gestured to Danny then cracked up laughing. "I didn't think it was to torture Danny with."

"What?" Danny asked as he sat up. "What did she do to me?" He looked in the mirror then frowned. He sent an accusing glance at Tucker who put up his hands in self defense. Danny's hair now stood in three messy spikes on top of his head. He turned to Sam who smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you too," she said as she fluttered her eyelashes. Danny growled something under his breath as he began trying to comb his hair into something presentable. The smile on his face showed that he wasn't really angry.

Valerie smiled softly at Danny and Sam then turned to Tucker. "I was sent to make sure you weren't getting cold feet," she said.

Tucker smiled. "Tell her…" he started then looked at Danny and Sam who were listening intently. "Tell her that I'm the one whose scared she'll get cold feet, and that I love her, and that I can't wait until she's Mrs. Foley so I can be assured that she's mine forever."

"Aww," Sam said. "That's so cute Tuck." Valerie smiled in satisfaction then fled from the room, the skirt of her yellow bridesmaid dress swirling around her ankles.

"Who knew you were such a romantic," Danny teased.

"It's a result of too many years of watching you two flirt with each other and deny," Tucker said dryly. "And now that it's out in the open. Neither of you can deny it and I can get married safe in the knowledge that love wins out in the end."

"Whatever," Sam said as she rolled her eyes then looked at Danny who was again frowning at his hair in the mirror.

"Will you please fix this the right way Honey?" He asked as he took Sam's hand and kissed it.

"I suppose," she answered softly. Tucker regarded them both with wide eyes and wondered what they where hiding something from him, they were acting strange.

The three friend sat and reminisced until Tucker's mother and father showed up to wish their son good luck. Tucker's mother was crying about her baby growing up and Sam told Danny she needed to go find her seat.

"Good luck Tuck," Sam said as she stood and hugged her best friend. "She better make you happy or I'll kill her."

"Thanks Sam." Tucker replied as he hugged his friend tight. "You know I love you right?"

"I've never doubted it," Sam told him then looked at Danny.

"I'll see you after it's over Mr. Fenton," she said then blew him a kiss.

"Don't cause any trouble Mrs. Fenton," Danny called. Sam's eyes sparkled with glee as she looked quickly at the stunned look on Tucker's face then looked again at Danny, smiled and left the room.

Tucker turned to Danny with an open mouth. He stumbled and stuttered over what he way trying to say as his parents looked at him worriedly.

"We did it a year ago," Danny answered. "We wanted to keep it a secret for awhile, but the right time never came around. Besides, we've enjoyed torturing you too much."

"You eloped?" Tucker shrieked.

Danny looked sheepish. "It's the only way she would say yes," he answered. "And don't tell anyone yet okay?" He shot a quick look at Tucker's parents. They nodded their heads.

Tucker took a deep breath. "Are there any other secrets you've been hiding?" he asked as he pushed his mother's hands away as she fidgeted with his tie.

Danny grinned. "Yeah," he answered.

"What?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Sam's three months pregnant," Danny answered as he tried hard to keep the grin off his face. "Which is why we can't keep the secret any longer. You're the first to know,"

Tucker looked around for a chair then sat. His parents looked at each other worriedly then sat themselves and listened as the drama unfolded. They realized that they were the second and third to know. They both smiled at each other.

"And you tell me this now?" Tucker finally asked. "After I've made a fool out of myself trying to push you two together?"

"It isn't like we haven't appreciated it," Danny told his friend gently. "And you know how we are about keeping secrets…"

Tucker sighed. "I never thought you'd leave me out. I'm kind of hurt."

"Well at least you aren't nervous anymore," Danny stated as he stood. "Now come on. Paulina will kill me if I don't get you to the front of the church on time."

"When she and I get back from Cancun…," Tucker warned.

"You can tell everyone our secret." Danny said.

"Which one?" Tucker asked mischievously.

Danny shot Tucker a warning glance. "Let's not go there," he said. Then opened the door and lead Tucker down the hall so he could become, as Danny joked, "Mr. Paulina."

Fini

**

* * *

**

**Hahahah did I trick you? Did you think at first that Tucker was marrying Sam? Then Valerie? Did it shock you to learn he was marrying Paulina? Heheheh Yeah I'm evil. But you still love me…right?**


End file.
